Little Fire
by Belinda Dryasfunus
Summary: When Aodhnait little sister is taken from her. She will stop at nothing to get her back. However the fates may have a different say in her future. *Bad Summary*


Hey guys, how was your summer. Mine was filled with school and work*Dies*. Any ways I finally got around to fixing and changing my story and decided to put it up on here. So enjoy and tell me what you think.

This story is set 80 years after the dragon and dragonborn became known again. 20years since the last dragonborn died.

**_*I do not own Skyrim, any of Elder Scrolls, or any NPC that was in any of the game or add on's. I only own my OC. _**

**_OC so far - Aodhnait, De'jara, Eira, and the young Nord._**

_- Belinda Dryasfunus _

* * *

The cold winter sun was slowly rising over the lush grass plains of Whiterun. The city people themselves still huddle in there warms homes trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before starting their daily lives. Outside the walls of the old broken city where a small camp of tents, each one around the small campfire to bring in what little warmth it gave off in to the tents. There was a small sound from one of the larger tents as a lanky form of a small female Khajitt step out into the cold winter sun. The morning sun lit up her fur that was black as night itself, with light dusky gray marking of that of a clouded leopard. Her ears were a sharp and at the apex of their trip, a small black tuft of fur on each tip. The Khajitt face was sharp on her small cat like head, dark blue eyes blinked in the light of the morning sun, as her long tail, fluffy from sleep swept the light yellowing grass at her feet.

Dressed in a light brown leather armor top it covered her strong arms to the elbow and her ample chest that would make most females envy. A pair leather pants cover the lower half of her curvy body down to her feet, which a pair of leather shoes cover her from the mid thigh down to her feet. As she stretched to her full height of only 5ft'2, the female look around her to her left to see another Khajitt. A male of 6 ft, bulky muscles that rippled under his light golden tabby fur and the golden bangles on his ears giggled lightly as he moved his body to the smaller Khajitt. Stopping before the small female, he leaned against the pole of the tent she had just exited, giving her a rude look as he trailed his eyes up and down her body.

"You need to hunt, before this caravan can move on." The male said with his heavy Khajitt accent. His words slurred even more with a drunken haze about them. The small female gave the male an even ruder look before taking a whiff of him. Almost as soon as she took a sniff, she took a step back with a hand over her sensitive nose as the sour smell of moon sugar filled it, ears flatting to her skull as she hissed.

"You've been drinking again haven't you De'jara?" She hissed softly to the cat in front of her with disgust. Her voice devoid of the telltale signs of a Khajitt accent but of a softer Nord accent as she kept voice low so that the fight was about to happen did not wake up the rest of the camp. "You're the reason bandits think they can steal from this caravan! You're always drunk or high to care about the caravan!" She counted to hiss baring her fangs to the taller male.

De'jara hissed back at the younger female his short tabby ears flattening of his head, "This one still thinks that your place as the caravan leader brings only bad luck and disgrace to our race. You disgust me with your Nord accent and ways. You are the reason that the bandits attack us" De'jara hissed back stepping closer the smaller Khajitt, who did not back away only face the angry male with a flat look and thin lips.

"Need I remind you, that the last the bandits tried to steal from us, it was me who fought them off while you lay passed out in your own piss. Do not test me De'jara, or do you need to give you another gash on your face before you learn your place in the caravan." She hissed back coldly as the breath of frost dragon maw. Not given him, the chance to replay the young female turned back into the tent to gather her things for hunting. Eyes adjusting to the dim light, her eyes wander over to the small lump of fur and blanks. A small Khajitt lay in a tangled mess on the small bed on the cold ground that to two Khajitts shared. Taking a few small steps over to the younger one, the older crouch down before gently shaking the younger female cub's shoulder to wake her up. There was a tiny mews from the bundle before the slow sleepy movements turned over to revile the small eyes blue looking up sleepily at the one who woke her.

"Sister?" the younger cub question before setting up to look at her older sibling. The younger was a vastly distant from her sister, instead of dark and light gray markings. The young cub had snow-white fur that was only marked by small specks of black. Giving her younger sister in a small smile, before smoothing a bit of bed fur from her head whispering,

"Eira I'm going hunting before we move again. When I get back I take you into the city just like I promise."Eira gave her older sibling a gleeful look in her blue eyes gleaming.

"You are really going to take me Aodhnait?!" Eira asked as she bounced up and down where she sat. Chuckling at her little sister Aodhnait smiled wider, gently laying her sister back down.

"Yes, yes little one and if you have done your course by the time I'm back I buy you a sweet roll. But for now rest for a bit, it's only been a half an hour since the sun being up." Aodhnait gently said before placing a small kiss on her sister head. "I should be back by midday, and please don't bother the nice stable boy, he has work to do you just like you." Aodhnait chastised gently while standing up from her spot to gather her long bow, arrows, short sword and dagger. Placing the small quiver and bow on her back with practiced ease, before putting on the leather belt that held her short iron sword and dagger on her hips. Before stepping out of the tent, Aodhnait heard the small whisper of Eira saying 'love you'.

Smiling she left the tent trotting away from the small caravan camp, and away from the city to her favorite hunting spot. Her feet made no sounds on the cold ground as she trotted down the western road to the Western Watchtower. Aodhnait always like to travel this path, as the few deer that came from the forest not far away and there was less of a chance of a bandit attack with the guard tower nearby. Stopping to climb up one of the many rocky outcrops that dotted the Whiterrun plans Aodhnait scanned what seemed just a barren land deprived of life. Taking her long bow out she notched an arrow and waited, taking note of how there was no movement, no sound. It was almost as if the gods themselves had a hand over the mouth of the word, ready to snap it neck.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on its end as if lightning had taken place of the wind that blew in gusts all around the young female. Slowly Aodhnait crouch down, waiting for the game to pass by and maybe for whatever it was that made the air feel so heavy, so… evil. A few hours later, she started to give up, wondering where all the game had dispersed. As she stood, a small doe leap out running from the small patch of woods near her hiding place. Aodhnait gave a small sigh of relief, and with a quick motion to let an arrow fly. Watching it with satisfaction as it hit its mark, as the doe when down head over heels into a small heap about ten yards away from her spot.

Quickly running over to the fallen animal, Aodhnait started to work on skinning, gutting, and cutting the usable meat away from the bones into chunks. As Aodhnait work, she noticed how the pelt of the doe was still in good shape despite the hole above the heart.

_"I should have the blacksmith make Eira some new boots, or maybe it's time for her to learn the way of a sword, it would be good to give her own pair of armor."_ Aodhnait smile to herself, _"But she is growing so fast anything I get her now will be outgrown by spring." _ She chuckled to herself. Take a small break Aodhnait look up at the sky to see where the sun was. It was almost midday as the sun steadily rose in the sky. Before she could turn back to her task, something caught her eyes. Standing up Aodhnait shielded her eyes from the sun's glare to try to make out the black spot in the sky that grew in size every moment. As it grew closer the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the air filled with dread as the black smudge gained speed and formed into a shape that put fear into her heart as a thought ran through her mind.

_"A dragon here? Fuck did it hurt Eira!?" _her mind raced at the thought of a dragon attack. After the reappearance of dragons and the last Dragonborn almost 80 years ago the world had come to terms with the fact dragons were real. However, the dragons where kept in check before the death of the last Dragonborn 20 years ago; the dragons had started to become more of a threat again. Before she could run to get her sister to the safety of the inner city, her body rattle with pain as the dragon bellowed out its death call. Clamping her clawed hands over her ears Aodhnait fell to her knees hissing in pain as her ear drums were about to bust.

Aodhnait had faced the roars of bears, saber cats, and even a troll once but none had rattled her body like this, this pain of the unbearable force of vibration that rattles her bones. Taking a breath Aodhnait gathered the strength to look up to see the dragon that had rattled her with such power as the rattling in her bones stopped. Slowly removing her hands while look up at the yellow plains of grass around her there was not any sound, holding her breath, she looked to the sky to see the now silent praetor hovering above her. Aodhnait lay frozen with fear as she looks at the face of death. The dragon itself was only a 60ft from snout to tip of tail. The dirty gray of its scale where dull in the light of sun. Its wings were also a dull gray.

The ground shook as the dragon landed in front of the tower, hitting at the strong stonewalls with its tail. Blocks of stones fell from the tower as the guards gave everything they had to kill the dragon; however, nothing seemed to be working. Snapping out of the trance Aodhnait quickly looked around for her bow and quiver as the dragon took to the sky; again burning up the plains with its fire. As she readied an arrow and waited for the right moment, the dragon flew back towards the tower to finish off the few guards that where left alive. Pulling the bow to its full draw, she let the arrow loss only to her horror to have it bounce off the scaled belly.

Its head jerked, not before its wings flapped, diving at Aodhnait. Rolling out of the way she nearly missed it back talons as they raked over the earth the young female was just one second before. Notching another arrow Aodhnait aimed for its wings hoping they would be thinner and weaker to arrows than its body. Letting another arrow fly, she smiled to herself as the arrow struck the tender membrane of the dragon right wing tearing a large hole.

As the dragon screeched and crashed to the ground, Aodhnait ran over to pick her dagger up that she had dropped it by the fresh kill. Holding the dagger in one hand and the short sword in the other Aodhnait approached the dragon with wary, her muscles tense and ready to dodge anything the dragon might have to give. Mentally she regretted not having a shield but a quick glanced over to a smoldering pile of flesh and metal, she knew that a shield would only hinder her. Bring her eyes back onto the dragon; Aodhnait nearly missed getting a blow to the head with the dragon wing as the dragon wiped its snake like head around to glare at her with a golden eye.

The eyes were as big as her head, the otherworldly beauty of the iris held her frozen in wonder. It was not just one color of gold; but also several swirling golden hues, only interrupted by the black cat like pupil. The serpent's breaths were both hot and cold on her fur, once again shocking her as she watched out of the corner of her eye to the think pink tongue that flick in and out like a snake testing the air. After a few moments of thick silence, a low grumble came deep from within the dragon's belly. Sounding like gentle thunder in her ears before she realized that the dragon was laughing.

**"Tell me mortal; what is the name of the **_**cat**_ **that can put a Dovah on the ground?" **The gray dragon chuckled to itself looking over Aodhnait small body. Taken back by the dragon question Aodhnait held a small look of surprise.

_"This dragon wants to know my name?" _ She thought in confusion before speaking.

"I am Aodhnait, dragon. Since you asked for my name you will give me yours." Aodhnait spoke without a fear in her voice only a commanding tone. The dragon in question blinked in surprise at the small female Khajitt before it.

**"I am ****Tyrath, a descendent of Mirmulnir," **he rumbled out his eyes watching the small cat in front of him, **"Aodhnait you say, 'little fire'. That name suits you well cat. I will take great pleasure in killing you. Your defeat will bring me honor!" ** Taken back Aodhnait hissed and jumped over the now snapping dragonhead. With feline grace she landed on top of his head taking hold of the ivory horn in one hand while bring the dagger down on her other.

"I think not dragon! I do not intend to die; I promise my little sister I am taking her to the city today." With all her strength she brought down the dagger into his skull, yelling. "And I intend to keep that promise dammit, now do us all a favor and fucking die!" dark blood gushed from the wound covering her face and upper body with the sticky coppery substance. Roaring with pain Tyrath shook her off his head as he snapped at the small cat. Hissing in pain of the impact of the ground, dodging the dragon maw with a quick roll to her left Aodhnait took up her short sword taking the opportunity to stab the dragon in its heart will it face was stuck in the ground. With a wild cry, Aodhnait plugged the iron sword into the dragon chest piercing its heart. Blood flowed out of the fatal wound as Tyrath fell to his side dead. Breathing hard, Aodhnait stood next to the now dead body of the dragon gasping for breath as she calmed herself down. Pulling her sword out of the dead dragon the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind her, turning around to face a group of guards and a Dark Elf.

The dark elf was gray skin like all their kind, however her red eyes and red hair shone in the bright afternoon sun. Her leather armor shined to a polish as she stood with an intimating stance, guards behind her.

"Did you kill this dragon?!" The Dark Elf asked in surprise and shock when she looked at the dead dragon body. Staying silent for a moment before she tried to explain what happen "Yes, I was hunting when it came out of nowhere...," Aodhnait coldly said before one of the guards shouted interrupting her. Looking at them with a strange face before turning to see Tyrath body. Turing around it is shocking to see the body had slowly started to burn. Each one of his dull gray scales from the bottom up slowly lit up like a thousand different fires.

"It can be?!" Turing around to shout at the men behind her "Everyone get back! NOW!" the Dark Elf cried to her guards before they shuffled ten feet back. Aodhnait watched in shock as the fire quickly consumed the dragon body as the last of his scales burned off. A torrent of wind quickly came over the group, Aodhnait covering her eyes from the flash of light that came from the dead dragon body. Hearing a gasp from the group of men, Aodhnait open one of her eyes to see what was happing. Threw slit eyes Aodhnait watch in wonder as the very light that had blinded her had become to take on a life of its own. The torrent of light rushed over to a large rock where something stopped it, and then it disappeared, as fast as it came. Wondering Aodhnait jogged over to the rock and look behind only to see a young man, a Nord, crouching in fear. The light that they had just saw was now covering every inch of his body, too bright to see his features. When it finally died down, Aodhnait looked at the young Nord with a slight confused look. Unlike most Nords, whom were bulky and light haired and eyes, this one was skinny and thin, almost like a beanpole. His eyes were deep green and a flowing brown mane of hair that came to his small shoulders. His skin was light like most of the Nords around this town. The armor he wore was even more confusing. It looked to be leather however, it looked to be dye both red and black, with bright sliver studs that lined the legs, arm and torso. The red pattern traces his outer legs and arm, will black continue underneath. The hood that must have been on his head had fallen behind his head.

"Who are you?" Aodhnait wonder with a whispered to the young man before he could answer there was the light sound of feet on grass as the rest of the group had came beside the young Khajitt.

"You are a Dragonborn!" one of the guards from the group shouted pointing at what the bones of the dragon then to the young Nord. The guard asked with some kind of hope, "You just took that dragon's soul, didn't you?" The young man just looked at the bones and said nothing; Aodhnait looked back at the bones not knowing what to say herself.

_"If I remember correctly the last Dragonborn who killed Alduin died but twenty years ago. Could he be the next Dragonborn?"_ She idly wonders with a sense of awe. The few guards who were left alive were all whispering among themselves every now and again casting their eyes over to the young male. Some had a look of disgust on their faces others had a look of hope or even envy. Aodhnait had a feeling that some of the Nords in the group did not like the idea of this strange Nord is the Dragonborn they were hoping for.

Stepping out of the group of guards the Dark Elf turned to Aodhnait with a look of confusion, "My name is Irileth, I am of the Jarl House Carl to Jarl Frothar the Greater." Aodhnait gave her a slight bow of her bloody head to Irileth before she counted on. "I must ask how a Khajitt such as you can take down a dragon almost single handily, for as I understand it is not every day that a Khajitt fight without turning their tail away from a threat." Irileth said off handed to Aodhnait, who bit her tongue for the insult against her.

_"I don't think it will wise to talk back to this bitch in elf skin. I still need to be able to get into the city." _ Aodhnait thought bitterly before speaking.

"I am Aodhnait, as for the dragon I have been trained in both the art of marksmanship and the sword; perhaps your men should learn that in the heat of battle instead of just charging without thought. They should look at their foe and see what it weakens is, unlike the idiots who got themselves killed today." She hissed a little at the end. Irileth look at her in surprise from her perfect Nord accent, recovering quickly she asked "You would not happen to be the Khajitt Aodhnait who is allowed into the city are you?" She asked with respect in her voice.

"I am that Khajitt, I hope this does not change that fact." Aodhnait commented her voice steeled with causation. Before the elf could, reply Aodhnait gave her a pointed look at the Nord the House Carl forgot to the side.

"And what is your name, young Nord?" Irileth turn away from Aodhnait, to the Nord who still sat on the ground, everyone looked at the young man, who only stood up and shook his head. Irileth gave the Nord a crud look before turning away from him and back to the group.

"Whatever, never the less what is done is done, we need to send word to the Jarl about this and about this Dragon born." She glanced at the boy. "I am sure that the Jarl would like to see the new Dragonborn face to face. Even if he just a beanpole" The last of the sentence had been just a whispered that only Aodhnait could hear it with her cat like ears. Before Aodhnait could call her out on it, the elf turned around and waved at the men. "Men you stay here and try to clean up and help carry the fallen back to their families. Khajitt you are coming with me to Dragons Reach along with the young Nord." She ordered the guards before heading off to Whiterun. Aodhnait took a last glance at Tyrath bones before jogging to meet up with Irileth. Aodhnait glanced behind her to see the young Nord walking behind her, head down and eyes in deep thought as they watch the road.

"There is one thing I must do before I go into Whiterun." Irileth just glanced at Aodhnait who had spoken in a soft tone.

"What is more important than going straight to the Jarl?" Irileth asked in a non-caring tone which Aodhnait beginning to assume is her normal tone for everything that had nothing to do with the talk of the Jarl.

"I need to go back to my caravan and check on my sister, I do not trust De'jara to be alone with her. I promised to take her inside Whiterun with me next time I went inside the city."

With the mention of a caravan Irileth, stop in the middle of the road, turning to look at Aodhnait.

"You said that you were with a caravan?" Irileth asked her face masked with confusion.

"Yes why?" Aodhnait asking as she looked at the elf with as much confusion.

"Well there wasn't a caravan around when we came out from the city early." She confessed to the young Khajitt. There was no reply for a moment from Aodhnait as she stared at the elf in horror and anger. Before another word could be said by the elf Aodhnait took off down the road, her blood pounded in her ears and her heart ached to see if it was true or not. Reaching the small hill her heart sunk to her gut when she was only greeted with a patch of land and an old fire pit.

"Eira!"Aodhnait cried out looking around for any trace for her younger sister, only to find no trace of her or the caravan. Standing in the middle of what used to be the caravan campsite Aodhnait just stared into the ground with anger and grief.

"Excuse me, but would you be by chance be Aodhnait, Eira older sister?" A soft voice asked from behind her, wiping around Aodhnait was only faced with the young stable boy that Eira had befriended. He looked shy and unsure of himself. With the nod of her head, yes Aodhnait looked at him in anger as he handed her a small piece of paper to her before running off again. With shaking hands, she looked at the piece of paper faintly recognizing De'jara sloppy handwriting.

"_**This one will be gone before you are reading this. This one has brought the caravan sham and has been interfering with this one's moon sugar trade. The caravan is going back to the Khajitts ways, and we hope that this one's sister cub will learn from your mistake and learn how to be a Khajitt and not a Nord. And if she does not This one is sure she will make a nice profit for me to the male soldiers once she is of age."**_

_**De'jara.**_

Looking over the small note repeatedly her breathing became ragged and shallow as her anger sets threw her entire body. Her eyes flashed with a beastly rage and her fur bristling. Gasping for air, Aodhnait grabbed her head with each hand cradling it as she counted to gasp for air.

_"Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down. Don't let the beast be in control." _Aodhnait chanted repeatedly. Slowly her breathing calm to shuddering breaths as a hand grasp her shoulder, bring her back to the world. Gasping and without thinking Aodhnait hissed and lashed out with a claw hand. There was a small grunt and the wet fell of blood on her hand. Looking up the young Nord held a hand to his cheek where her claws had gorged. His eyes held no anger but a soft sad look that made her safe in his gaze.

"Sorry." Aodhnait mumbled to the Nord who only nodded."They took Eira, they took my sister away from me the last part of my family I had left." her voice strained from anger and grief as she whispered to the Nord. Taking another deep breath Aodhnait turn around to the House Carl not too far, giving her a moment to compose herself.

"Come on House Carl, didn't you say the Jarl needed to see us." she said without looking at the elf.

"What about your caravan, your sister Khajitt?" Irileth asked her tone was soft but firm.

"I will find them one day, and kill Da'jara for what he has done. I will hunt him down and make him pay for my pain." She replied in an even tone not looking back at the Elf or the Nord, she started up the path that led to the gates of Winterun alone leavening the Elf and the Nord behind. There were three things Aodhnait was assured of; that man was the Dragonborn, she was able to kill the dragons, and her revenge will be swift and sweet.


End file.
